


[PODFIC] Sing Little Songbird - QuickSilverFox3

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Exhaustion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Idiots in Love, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Geralt can't sleep. Jaskier sings for him.[Podfic length: 11:10 minutes]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[PODFIC] Sing Little Songbird - QuickSilverFox3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sing Little Songbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926000) by [QuickSilverFox3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3). 



> This was recorded for [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress) for a Voiceteam 2020 Mystery Box (team Sun) challenge - In their shoes, as she said she likes mutual pining and bed sharing ;)
> 
> Thank you to QuickSilverFox3 for having blanket permission!

**Cover artist** : [WoollyLambda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambda)

 **Length** : 11:10 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/gCBXmABZ#U-bEOdWU926mT8azRdxHSxBDS_RUz9Lp6OMeGCdvjVA) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jWEPN7Jqpt0WBsXnhBH-auheUSXP9AeS/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
